Recently, electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a desktop PC, a portable multimedia player (PMP), an MP3 player and a wearable device, come into wide use. Users can use various types of content through such various electronic devices.
A recent electronic device includes a speaker and sensor in order to provide various functions to a user. The electronic device may output a sound to the outside through the speaker, and may detect the state and surrounding environment of the electronic device using the sensor. In this case, the electronic device may include a discharge port through which a sound output through the speaker can be discharged. Furthermore, the electronic device may include a passage connected from the outside to the sensor so that a medium (e.g., air) can come into contact with the sensor in order to detect a surrounding environment using the sensor. In this case, if the electronic device includes a discharge hole for a sound and a passage for a medium, respectively, there is a problem in that performance of the speaker and the sensor cannot be optimized due to a spatial limit.